Invisible frank
Physiology Invisible Frank's body is covered by a purple and white hide, and its head ends with a protruding horn at the tip of its nose. Its eyes are similar to a real life chameleon's; large and orb-like, with the ability to control eye movement individually. The long and elastic tongue can extend to grasp and steal items from a distance. Its wings are a purple color with a grayish white membrane, and are used for flight and controlling the direction of its poison fog. Invisible Frank's large tail is reminiscent of a leaf and has a curled, spiraling tip. Abilities Invisible Frank has the ability to camouflage itself by using the electric currents running through its skin, refracting light in the mist and thus making its body invisible. This camouflaging ability is disabled if its horn is broken, and the tail severed. Known for using mist for protection, Invisible Frank's breath can create a thick fog to impair visibility as well as form dangerous toxic clouds. The stretching tongue is adept at stealing items from beaters, though this can be prevented with the Anti-Theft skill. It can also spit out acid blobs to reduce defense, and expel gas that inflicts stamina-lowering fatigue. Fanning its tail, it can cause High Pressure wind. Behavior Invisible Frank in battle, tends to have a jittery nature that makes it fairly unpredictable for beaters. During this odd behavior it will constantly try to steal items and poison unlucky beaters. Rare sightings claim it is peaceful and often avoids combat unless necessary. Habitat Invisible Frank is found in tropical and subtropical locations, like the Jungle and Forest and Hills. Occasionally, it has been sighted in the Swamp. Notes * Invisible Frank is very sensitive to Fire Element on the chest, front legs and tail. Dragon element is more effective on the wings, whilst everywhere else on the body takes equal damage from both Elements. * Cutting the tail and breaking the horn causes its camouflage effect to stop. Dragon Element is needed to break Invisible Frank' horn, while the tail can only be cut once Invisible Frank has less than 30% health left. * Invisible Frank have sticky tongues, allowing them to steal items off the beater. * Throwing a Smoke Bomb at Invisible Frank will temporarily make it visible. * A much more economical way to locate Invisible Frank after it has gone invisible is simply to run around in circles and watch how the beater reacts. Even though Invisible Frank can't be seen, the beater will run normally when headed in Invisible Frank's direction, and panic-run in any other direction. ** Felyne Comrades will always know where Invisible Frank is, even when invisible. ** Flash Bombs thrown in front of Invisible Frank do not make it visible, but they help locate its head due to the stars circling its face. * Despite it using poison attacks itself, Invisible Frank can be poisoned. The poison deals damage and helps locate its head whilst invisible. * Sonic Bombs detonating near Invisible Frank while it is in the middle of an attack cause it to flinch and turn it completely visible for roughly one minute. There is also a chance that Invisible Frank may drop a shiny when this happens. This can be done regardless of whether Invisible Frank is in Rage Mode or not. * When Invisible Frank beats its tail on the ground, it will try to steal an item immediately after finishing. * Despite its namesake, its appearance is based off of Uroplatus (leaf-tailed geckos) * Prior to Devil Beater 4 Ultimate, Invisible Frank's battle theme only played when it was enraged. * The area Invisible Frank is in will light up if the beater has the Autotracker skill, but the Elder Dragon itself will not appear on the map. * Invisible Frank is a bit off to real-life Chameleons since it can move very fast unlike the Chameleon's slow nature. However, when no danger is present, Invisible Frank tends to move slowly and cautiously while camouflaged, much like real-life Chameleons. * Although Invisible Frank is not in Devil Beater 4, you can trade for its materials at the Wyporium. This was kept in Devil Beater 4 Ultimate, despite Invisible Frank appearing in person.